When I'm Gone
by bloodytears87
Summary: Right after the bount arc… Byakuya tells Ichigo that he doesn't belong in the soul society and tells him to go home. Ichigo Decided to leave him with a final message when Rangiku demands they throw a fair well party. Three shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When I'm Gone**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Karaoke, Potential soul reaper abuse, OCCness**

**Summery: Right after the bount arc… Byakuya tells Ichigo that he doesn't belong in the soul society and tells him to go home. Ichigo Decided to leave him with a final message when Rangiku demands they throw a fair well party. Two shot**

* * *

"You do not belong here Ichigo Kurosaki. Return to the human world," Byakuya said coldly as he walked past the orange haired soul reaper. Ichigo ignored his cutting words on the outside but on the inside his inner world was raining again. The young shinigami was brought out of his thoughts by a slap on the back.

"Don't let his words get to you Ichigo," Renji said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea, I'm not worried about it." Ichigo lied but Renji didn't call him on it.

The younger boy walked away quietly to find Orihime, Chad and Uryu. It didn't take him long to find them. They had been provided with a room for the night so they could rest before returning home the next day.

"How's everyone holding up?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"All our injuries are healed thanks to Orihime," Uryu assured.

"Good, we're leaving in the morning," the carrot-top informed as he leaned against the wall and allowed himself to slide down to the floor. Just then the paper door slid open with a bang. Everyone looked up to see Rangiku standing in the doorway with a scowl on her face.

"Did you think I was going to let you leave without throwing a farewell party first?" she demanded.

"Uhhh…" Ichigo said dumbfound.

"It'll be fun! I know this cute little karaoke bar in Rukongai where we could drink and sing and have some fun before you leave!" she pleaded.

"O-ok…" Orihime agreed.

"Sure why not?," Ichigo said. "Could use some fun after all of this."

"Great it's settled then!" Rangiku shouted happily. "I'm gonna go reserve the bar for the night then let everyone know about the party."

"You just worry about reserving the bar, I'll speak to Head Captain Yamamoto about letting everyone know." Toshiro said from the door way.

"Thank you Captain," she yelled as she flash stepped away to get everything ready. Toshiro sighed at his lieutenant's antics.

"Well, you should all get ready too. Better find something else to wear though. Knowing Rangiku, if you don't she'll throw a fit."

They arrived at the bar that Rangiku had told them about shortly after they finished getting ready. Uryu had put in the effort to make them some new clothes. The boy was a genius when it came to sewing. He put together a knee length pink dress for Orihime. For Ichigo he had made a black and gray striped shirt. The young shinigami had borrowed a pair stone washed faded ripped jeans from Renji since Uryu didn't have the material to make any. They fit snuggly on his hips. On his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that Rukia insisted that he wore since she brought them with her from the human world. Uryu made new shirts for himself and Chad as well. Once they had all gotten dressed they realized they didn't have any shoes for Ichigo to wear. After deciding that his soul reaper sandals would clash too much he went barefoot. The pants legs covered his feet anyway so it didn't really matter.

Captain Yamamoto had made it mandatory for all Captains and their Lieutenants to attend the farewell party. Ichigo was a little nervous that his secret crush was going to be there. The young substitute soul reaper didn't know why the Kuchiki noble had to be so cold to him. He couldn't think of anything he had done, aside from that first time they invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia, to make the Captain of the 6th division hate him so much. Ichigo was dragged out of his thoughts by Rukia and Renji dragging him over to the bar for drinks.

"What the hell!" he complained with his normal scowl. "Stop yanking on me."

"Come on Ichigo, you're drinking till you're gullible enough to sing a song with me." Renji declared while shoving a glass of sake in the boy's hand.

"In the human world I'm too young to drink," Ichigo said trying to hand it back.

"This isn't the human world, Ichigo," Renji said refusing to take it.

"Just drink it. You need to relax." Rangiku said as she came up behind him.

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled before drinking the sake.

"That's the spirit!" Rukia cheered. They drank a couple rounds before Rangiku made her way to the karaoke machine.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled. "Having a good time?" There were sounds of cheering all around. The music started to play and Rangiku began to sing "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry. Some of the guest started dancing to the beat. Ichigo drank another shot of sake.

"Ok I've had enough," Ichigo said feeling his ears get hot. He didn't want to get drunk incase he did something stupid in front of all the people he respected. Rukia dragged him and Renji onto the dance floor where they began dancing to the song. Ichigo felt awkward at first but he soon got the hang of it and started swaying his hips along with Renji who was behind him and Rukia who was in front. He knew that neither of them had a thing for him but they both knew about a certain noble who the strawberry had his eyes on. He could feel Byakuya's cold eyes on him but he paid no mind to it. Soon they were singing along.

When the song ended Orihime took the stage to sing "Graduation" by Vitamin C. When she finished Rukia went up and sang "Stay" by Lisa Loeb. Ichigo sat that one out. He looked over the dance floor to see Orihime dancing with Uryu. He smiled at the sight thinking that they really did make a cute couple. Rangiku had talked Toshiro into a dance. Renji was sitting next to him sitting it out as well since Rukia was the one singing. When the song was over and everyone finished their applause Ichigo was dragged up to the stage by Renji.

"Our turn!" he yelled excitedly as he pulled the strawberry along. They reached the stage and Renji got a second microphone out for the carrot-top. He plugged it in and tossed it to the substitute soul reaper who caught it with ease as the music started. They were singing "Scars" by Papa Roach.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel,"_ they sang in unison to the crowd. "_Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed cause you came around. Why don't you just go home? Cause you channel all your pain and I can't help you fix yourself. You're making me insane. All I can say is_

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much and our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel," _they sang with passion. Everyone started dancing once again getting into the music.

"_I tried to help you once against my own advice. I saw you going down but you never realized, that you're drowning in the water. So I offered you my hand. Compassion's in my nature, tonight is our last stand_

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much and my scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel_

"_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. You shouldn't ever come around. Why don't you just go home? Cause you're drowning in the water and I tried to grab your hand. I left my heart open. But you didn't understand. But you didn't understand," _they sang in perfect unison.

"_Go fix yourself_," Renji screamed into the microphone.

"_I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life," _Ichigo sang solo.

"_I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_," Renji took a solo this time.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel," _Ichigo soloed again.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel," _Renji sang as he finished up the song. The crowd broke out in applause.

"Ok, my turn to pick," Ichigo said walking over to the machine. "Hang around Renji I'm gonna need you for back up."

"Sure," Renji said, waiting for Ichigo to pick a song. "What you got in mind?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I think I found the perfect song to get a message across," Ichigo told him as he selected "When I'm Gone" by Simple Plan. They turned to face the crowd as the music started. Ichigo placed the microphone into its stand as he began to sing with passion looking right at Byakuya Kuchiki who was looking on from the back of the room.

"_I look around me, but all I seem to see, Is people going nowhere expecting sympathy. It's like we're going through the emotions of the scripted destiny. Tell me where's our inspiration? If life won't wait I guess it's up to me," _Ichigo sang as he bounced on the balls of his feet to the beat of the music. People started dancing. "_Whoahh_," Renji sang out. "_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town_," the younger teen sang. "_Whoahh_," Renji sang again. "_We wont come back, the world its coming out_," Ichigo sang while keeping eye contact with the noble. "_Whoahh._" "_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future and misery loves company. Well so long you'll miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_," he sang passionately to Byakuya knowing that his message was starting to get across when he saw the frown on the older man's face.

"_Procrastination running circles in my head. While you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead_," he sang

"_Left for dead_," Renji sang in the back ground. "_Life it's what happens while you're busy making your excuses. Another day, another casualty but that won't happen to me,_" the strawberry sang out, starting to move his body with the music.

"_Whoahh," _Renji sang. "_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town," _Ichigo sang out with feeling._ "Whoahh." "We wont come back, the world its coming out," _the teen sang. "_Whoahh," _Renji sang again. "_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future and misery loves company, well so long. You'll miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_," Ichigo sang.

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm goooone. When I'm gooone_," him and Renji sang in unison.

"Let's go…!" Renji said. "_Won't look back. When I say goodbye we're gonna leave this world behind me. Gonna take what's mine tonight 'cause every wasted day becomes a wasted chance. You're gonna wake up feeling sorry 'cause life won't wait I guess it's up to you_," Ichigo sang directing the last line right at Byakuya.

"_Whoahh_," Renji sang. "_No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town_," Ichigo sang out. "_Whoahh_," the red head sang again. "_We wont come back, the world its coming out_," the carrot-top sang making the message clear. "_Whoahh."_ "_Leave the past in the past gonna find the future and misery loves company. Well so long, you'll miss me when I'm gone_," Ichigo sang. "_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone," _Renji sang. "_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_," Ichigo sang. "_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_," the red head sang again. "_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_," Ichigo finished before pushing the microphone stand over and walking off the stage and out of the bar before anyone could stop him. Renji stared after his friend with concern. He knew exactly what Ichigo was saying with that song. He was telling Byakuya that he was done chasing after him. The substitute shinigami couldn't take the rejection anymore so he was done trying. Renji just hoped that his Captain would do the smart thing and go after the younger boy. He knew that they could be happy together if the Captain of the 6th division would just get over his selfish pride.

The next morning Ichigo and his friends left early not bothering to stop and say goodbye to anyone. Renji and Rukia were staying in the soul society for the time being so that Rukia could fully recover her spirit energy. Ichigo hadn't talked to anyone since the party; he just quietly left the soul society giving it only the smallest backwards glance before walking through the gate.

From a distance away Byakuya Kuchiki watched the boy leave, still trying to deal with the conflicting feelings within him but refusing to show weakness to the boy or anyone else. Once Ichigo was out of sight Byakuya turned back to his paper work wondering if Ichigo really wasn't going to come back.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? this is gonna be a 2 shot so don't worry! i just dont know when I'm gonna be inspired to write part 2 yet lol but review and let me know what u think plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When I'm Gone**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Karaoke, Potential soul reaper abuse, OCCness**

**Summery: Right after the bount arc… Byakuya tells Ichigo that he doesn't belong in the soul society and tells him to go home. Ichigo decided to leave him with a final message when Rangiku demands they throw a fair well party**

**AN: Sorry! I know i said 2 shot but this is gonna be a 3 shot instead lol Read and review!**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki hadn't taken Ichigo's threat to heart. He figured the boy was just upset with his words and that he would get over it and be back to interfering with things that shouldn't concern him in no time. However several months passed without any sign of the carrot-top and then the winter war broke out and still Ichigo avoided him unless necessary. When the war was over however Ichigo returned to the human world, then months turned into a year. Byakuya knew he missed the boy, he had started missing him only a month after he had left the soul society but his pride was to strong for him to give into a fifteen year old boy's predictions.

It had been a year now however and even the noble knew that he was going to have to speak with Ichigo. He feared however that maybe he had waited too late and that was the only thing stopping from seeing him now as he stood just outside the senkai gate that would lead him to the human world.

"He's still waiting you know," came Renji's voice from behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lieutenant Abarai," Byakuya responded coolly. Renji snorted at that.

"Look Captain Kuchiki, I'm tired of dealing with your denial along with the strawberry's depression," Renji told him letting his agitation show. He normally wouldn't talk in such a way to his captain but enough was enough. "He has too much spiritual pressure to be depressed and it effects the atmosphere around him and I gotta tell ya beating him out of it isn't working anymore."

"What happens to Kurosaki isn't my concern," Byakuya said turning away from the gate.

"Bullshit! You may be my captain but if you don't get over what ever issue is stopping you from going to him I will throw you into the gate myself!" Renji growled before turning and leaving knowing that his captain would never go with someone watching him showing what he called weakness.

Ichigo walked home from school like he did everyday. It had been a year since he spoke to the Kuchiki noble willingly. He was starting to think that maybe Byakuya wasn't missing him at all. It was possible that the noble really wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe it was time to try to move on? He wondered to himself.

_Everybody, put up your hands up, sing I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love!_

Ichigo reached into his pocket to dig out his cell phone. He knew by the caller ID that it was Kisuke Urahara. He flipped the phone open with a sigh.

"What do you want now Mr. hat and clogs?" Ichigo asked not bothering to say hello.

"Well hello to you too Ichigo," Urahara scoffed playfully.

"Urahara," Ichigo said through gritted teeth not really in the mood to deal with the shop keeper's antics.

"Relax Ichigo, I need you to stop by the shop on your way home from school." Urahara said turning a little more serious. Ichigo heaved a sigh.

"I guess I can make a detour," Ichigo said since he had nothing better to do other then going home to sulk. He flipped shut his phone with a snap and turned to the street that would take him to Urahara's shoten.

It had already been a year since Ichigo had made it clear to Byakuya that he wasn't going to be chasing after him anymore. How Ichigo wished he had never made that decision but it was too late for regrets and he should probably start thinking of moving on. Renji assured him that the Kuchiki heir was indeed missing him, but his stupid noble pride wouldn't let him give in. Ichigo doubted it ever would. Ichigo wasn't about to wait around forever on a hope.

Before he knew it his feet had already carried him to the run down looking shack that was the Urahara shop. He walked up the door. Ururu was outside sweeping so he greeted her.

"Good afternoon Ichigo-san," she said timidly as always.

"Hey Ururu," he said giving her a wave before entering the shop. He walked to Kisuke's meeting room where the shady shop keeper was usually found whenever he requested Ichigo's presents. School bag still slung over his shoulder the teen unceremoniously threw the paper door open.

"What did you want Urahara? And it better be good I just got out of school," Ichigo said with a slight twitch. Usually visits to the shop involved something unpleasant for him.

"Now, now Ichigo," the shop keeper said while opening his small white fan that never ceased to tick the teen off. "You have a visitor." he said more seriously, snapping his fan shut.

"Huh? A visitor?" Ichigo asked confused. The only people who ever visited him were Rukia and Renji and Urahara never called him over to greet them before.

"Didn't Rukia and Renji just go back?" he asked still confused.

"That they did, Ichigo." Kisuke confirmed.

"Then who-" Ichigo was cut off when he sensed a familiar spiritual pressure enter the room.

"Hello Kurosaki," the Kuchiki noble greeted.

"Kami-sama why do you hate me?" Ichigo mumbled under his breath before turning around to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing in all his glory, in one of Kisuke Urahara's gigai.

"As I was saying my little strawberry," the shop keeper started to say before receiving a fist to the top of his head.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo fumed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kisuke said waving his fan and not looking sorry at all. "As I was saying Captain Kuchiki here will be staying with you while he's on his mission for the soul society."

"Why can't he stay with you?" Ichigo huffed not caring if he was acting childish. He didn't think he would be able to make it with his long time crush living with him and knowing he couldn't have him.

"I was getting to that. Kuchiki-san's mission is to gain real world experience in case he ever has to be on a real mission here," Kisuke stated as if it was obvious. "Since I am but a lowly shop keeper -"

"Lowly is right," Ichigo muttered but Kisuke continued as if he heard nothing.

"It will be better if he stays with someone who actually participates in real world life such as yourself." he finished. Ichigo heaved a sigh. This was going to be hell, he just knew it.

"You're not giving me a choice are you?" Ichigo said in defeat.

"Nope, but to make things easier I'm prepared to bribe you with this box of cookies," Kisuke said matter of factly as he pulled a box of Ichigo's favorite M&M cookies out from under the table.

"That's a low blow Hat and Clogs," the teen said eyeing the box he knew he couldn't pass up. "Fine, I'll do it! Now hand over the cookies." Kisuke smiled his usual creepy smile as he passed the box to the strawberry teen.

"Have fun Ichigo!" Kisuke called as the teen and 6th division captain left his shop. Ichigo gave a half hearted wave back .

"The things I put myself through for cookies," he sighed as he took one of the M&M cookies out of the box and munched on it. "At least they're good, want one?" he said offering the box up to Byakuya who took out a cookie and eyed it as if he had never seen a cookie like it before. He took a small bite before nodding his approval.

When they reached Ichigo's house the teen opened the door going in first followed by the noble.

"I'm home," he called and was promptly met with a kick to the head that he knew he should have been expecting. He landed some feet away on his head again. He couldn't help but think this was getting tiresome.

"You're late Ichigo," his father said sternly.

"Why do you have to attack me the second I walk through the door," the teen growled.

"You shouldn't let your guard down!" Isshin went on.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Ichigo yelled as they exchanged blows. Yuzu and Karin just sighed at the spectacle like it was completely normal. The noble looked on wide eyed.

"Ichigo who's your friend?" Karin asked momentarily breaking up the fight.

"Huh?" he asked looking around till he spotted Byakuya. "Oh this is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother, he's gonna be stay-" he was cut of by another kick in the face.

"Ha you drop your guard again!" his father yelled in triumph.

"What the hell dad!" Ichigo yelled as his father pinned him to the floor with his arm behind his back. Ichigo struggled around trying to get out of the iron grip. That's when he noticed that his cookies were smashed all over the floor from the impact of him falling on his head. With a growl Ichigo threw his father off of him and kicked him into the wall.

"Good kick son," he said as he slid down the wall.

"You broke all my cookies!" Ichigo fumed.

"Ichi-nii, I'll make you some for you," Yuzu volunteered before this turned bad. "You can help me."

"Fine, let me get changed." he sighed before heading to his room. He stopped as he reached the stairs. "Oh yea, as I was saying Byakuya will be staying with us for a little while."

"Ok…" Isshin said from the floor where he was still laying.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay," Byakuya said politely.

"It's no trouble at all, all of Ichigo's friends stay here at some point," Yuzu mused.

"Well I have to leave for a convention tonight," their father said as he stood up. "Take care of your sisters Ichigo."

"Always do," the teen said as he made his way up the stairs.

"You can just follow Ichigo up the stairs he'll show you where you can sleep," Karin said as their father bid them farewell. Byakuya nodded and followed Ichigo up the stairs.

"When Rukia stayed here she slept in my closet but I don't think you'll be able to," the teen mused. "I can put one of the extra futons on the floor though."

"That will be fine," Byakuya assured since it was what he slept on at home.

"Alright," he said before going to his dresser and getting some clothes. "The bath rooms right across the hall if you need to take a shower or anything. I'm just gonna change out of my school clothes then help Yuzu make cookies. She's probably going to want to ask you what you like so she can make something for dinner."

"Isn't she a little young to be cooking?" the noble asked. Ichigo sighed.

"When our mother died Yuzu took over all the house hold chores. Her and Karin also both help out as nurses in my father's clinic," Ichigo informed. "Just because they're young doesn't mean they aren't capable."

"I see," was all the noble said before Ichigo left the room to get dressed.

After taking a look at the young substitute soul reaper's room Byakuya headed back down to the living room. He could hear music coming from the kitchen so he headed in the direction. The sight before him stopped him from uttering a word. Ichigo Kurosaki, stoic, scowling substitute shinigami was dancing with his younger sister Yuzu in the kitchen while both of them had flour smudged on their faces and clothes.

Ichigo danced over to the counter in a pair of loose fitting cut off cargo shorts and a white tee shirt that showed his defined muscles. The teen put a spoon full of cookie dough in his mouth.

"Mmm," he moaned to express how much he liked it. "These are really good Yuzu!"

"Thanks Ichi-nii!" she beamed. "But don't eat it all before we get any cooked!" she scolded.

"I won't," Ichigo assured. The oven beeped and Yuzu placed a cookie sheet covered with small blobs of the cookie dough in and turning on a timer.

"I love this song!" Ichigo said happily while turning the small radio up. The two siblings were dancing around the small kitchen area again while Ichigo sang along with the song.

"_You better hang on if your taggin' along, cause we'll be doin' this till six in the morning." _he sang as they danced around carefree and unaware of the person watching them. "_Tough to put the brakes on doesn't matter when you got to get up, go out. Me and all my friends. Drink up, fall down then we'll do it all again. Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon."_

Byakuya didn't realize that the scowling teen could be so carefree and fun loving with his family. He just assumed that Ichigo was cold and distanced around everyone like himself. However the noble now saw that it was just a front. Seeing this side of Ichigo made him realize that those cutting words that he had said without a second thought might of hurt the teen more than he had originally thought.

"If you go in there you'll just get dragged into it," informed an amused voice next to the noble. He hadn't noticed Ichigo's other sister sneak up on him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Right now they're off in their own world; anyone in a two foot radius can and will get sucked in. This is the only time we get with Ichigo since he became a soul reaper," Karin said flatly. "You're one too aren't you." she stated but it wasn't a question.

"Yes," the noble said seeing no reason to lie.

"Thought so, they're the only ones that ever come around." Karin told him.

"What about his friends?" Byakuya couldn't stop himself from asking.

"They never come by unless it's to get Ichigo on the way to school," she told the noble.

"I see." Byakuya said. He hadn't realized that Ichigo was just as alone in the world as he was. Surrounded by people but never really connecting with any of them. Save for his family that is. Ichigo obviously had a strong bond with his sisters.

"Karin!" Yuzu said in a sing song voice trying to get their sister to join them.

"See what I mean…" she mumbled as she was pulled by her twin into the dancing festivities that took place in their small kitchen. None of them seemed to be bothered by the on looker.

"Byakuya," Ichigo called. The noble looked at the teen with question. "You're suppose to be getting real world experience right?"

"Yes…"

"Then join us," the carrot-top said with the first smile he had even seen on the teen's face. Granted it was small but it was still a smile and the noble just couldn't refuse. He took the spoon of cookie dough that Ichigo offered him thinking that maybe he could still win over the strawberry's heart.

* * *

**AN: well thats it for now. there will be a 3rd part incase u missed when i mentioned it at the top! REVIEW! PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: When I'm Gone**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**Warning: Yaoi, Karaoke, Potential soul reaper abuse, OCCness**

**Summery: Right after the bount arc… Byakuya tells Ichigo that he doesn't belong in the soul society and tells him to go home. Ichigo Decided to leave him with a final message when Rangiku demands they throw a fair well party. Last part sorry there's no lemon since I rated this K**

**

* * *

**

It had already been a week since Byakuya came to stay with Ichigo in the world of the living. He was learning plenty of things about the human world and Ichigo Kurosaki. The noble was currently waiting for the strawberry teen to return from school. He had decided that he had waited long enough. He and teen had gotten close over the last week and he was sure that Ichigo felt the same as he had a year ago. Today would be the day he made his move. He was going to tell the carrot-top how he felt.

Just then his concentration was broken by the slamming of a door as Ichigo entered the room and shut the door behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh before flopping down on the bed face down.

"Everything alright Ichigo?" the noble asked.

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed as he looked up from his pillow. "I'm alright I guess," he mumbled. In reality the teen had gotten his hopes up in the last week that many Byakuya returned his feelings after all but the Kuchiki heir made no move to prove him right or wrong. He was friendlier then he had been previously but he was on a mission and was probably just being grateful for Ichigo's hospitality.

"You don't seem alright," Byakuya pressed.

"I guess I'm just frustrated," Ichigo said, deciding that he needed to know. "I told you how I felt last year and I thought that you felt the same but you didn't come after me and now a year later you're here but it's not for the reason I want you to be and it's killing me."

Byakuya didn't realize he was hurting the boy so much with his hesitation. Steeling his resolve the noble leaned in and captured the teen's lips with his own. Ichigo hesitated for a moment before giving in with a longing sigh. His lips melted against Byakuya's in a slow sensual dance that was leaving them both breathless. Deeping the kiss slightly the nobles tongue caressed Ichigo's bottom lip asking for entrance that was easily granted. The strawberry's breathe hitched as the raven leisurely explored every inch of Ichigo's mouth. Only when their lungs started burning from the lack of air did they pull apart.

Ichigo scooted over as Byakuya moved to sit lay on the bed next to him. The noble pulled him into his arms and rested his head onto of Ichigo's as he help him tight.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm more prideful then I thought," Byakuya admitted.

"It's alright… I would have waited forever it I had to," Ichigo assured. The arms around him tightened as Byakuya hugged him to his chest.

"I would have never made you wait that long, Ichigo," he informed before kissing the top of the teen's head as they both started drifting off for a nap.

"I love you… Byakuya," Ichigo mumbled into the raven's chest. The noble felt a smile tug on his lips at the confession.

"And I you Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**AN: I know it took forever but I didn't really know how to finish this. I didn't want to finish with smut since I do that quite often so I hope it was a nice fluffy ending for you all ^_^ please review!**


End file.
